Consume Me
by RNSE
Summary: They were each other's poison. She craved the misery he brought her. The way he hit her before he kissed her. Dragging her to his room every night. It was consuming her. Despite the fact she knew Sithis wanted his blood on her blade. She couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. Her family wasn't only worried about Sithis, but worried as to what the affair would make of her.
1. Chapter 1

I continued slashing my blade at the practice dummy's. Growing bored at the quiet that consumed the sanctuary. Our name was no longer something of fear, but a joke.

Astrid, yes, has been doing her best. But she's only one woman. She can't travel to each town every day trying to pick up rumors.

We had no Night Mother to give us a cheat sheet, not like that would do us any good without a Listener anyways.

"Hey tidbit," Arnjborn cut into my thoughts, "can you stop hacking at those dummy's for like five minutes?"

I glanced over to see him sitting on ground near the forge, reading. Dropping the swords, I trudged over to the dining hall.

"Why hello Avery," Gabriella a Dark Elf greeted, "how are you today?"

"Bored as shit." I muttered, dropping into a chair next to Nazir.

"We all are." She frowned, taking a seat across from me.

Nazir released a theatrical sigh. "We need to do something to bring our name back."

"I've considered having Babette turn me just for some entertainment." I ruffled my bangs as I spoke. "But I know I would regret that."

"Hey, being a vampire isn't so bad." said Babette from the chair in the corner.

"Thirsty Babette?" I mocked, resting my head on my hand. "I bet you are...it's been how many days?"

She glowered at me as she shot up from the chair.

"No need to be such a bitch Avery." She hissed, before storming out of the dining hall.

I crossed my legs, adjusting myself in the chair. Nazir picked at the bread, placing small pieces into his mouth.

Gabriella mirrored this action. I felt like my insides were about to burst. This was utterly absurd.

"Astrid wants to see you Avery." Babette poked her head in.

I shot the vampire a scowl. "Did you seriously tattle on me? You stupid she-devil."

"No. Goodness, you need to get out." She said through a heavy sigh. "You are becoming unbearable to be around."

I pulled my brown hair back into a slick pony tail. My bangs still hung over my forehead, with a sigh I stood up to go see what our mistress wanted.

As soon as I headed up the stairs, Astrid's velvet voice began barking out in laughter. "Hahaha, my dear sister."

"What?" I huffed.

She stood up straight from leaning over her table, instead she leaned her rear against it, looking at me with intense, amused eyes.

I folded my arms. "Well?"

"I have a rather...intriguing contract." She smirked.

"What is it?"

"Someone old former lover of the Companions want him dead." She spoke in a dark velvet voice, how she was able to make her voice naturally seductive, was astonishing. "And since you've been moping around here, expressing strongly how bored you are - I figured I'd offer this contract to you."

"So I just go shoot him with an arrow..." I rolled my eyes. "Such excitement."

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head, "My dear sister, he's a werewolf. Do you even know who the Companions are?"

"Eh, they live in Whiterun, correct?"

"They are a house full of warriors, the inner circles are werewolves just like my husband."

"Oh."

"You can't just burst through their door." Astrid explained, sudden apprehension on her facial features. "I don't want you to get yourself killed."

"Psh, I can take on a few dogs."

"Says you," cut in Arnbjorn, "do you not know how powerful werewolves are? We can't die just by an arrow beef roast."

He clapped a hand on my right shoulder as I sighed. "So what do I need to do?"

"I suggest joining their little club." Astrid said, placing her fingers to her chin. "Their leader, or what they call their Harbinger is Kodlak, some old man who is ill."

"Oh, _goodie_."

Astrid chuckled lightly. "Not appealing, but to get this contract done and live to tell about it. You need to build their trust."

"She's right." Her husband agreed, rubbing my shoulder roughly with his calloused hand.

"So I just waltz in there yelping, '_let me join! Let me join_!'?" I bounced up and down to exaggerate my annoyance. "I doubt they will allow anyone in."

Astrid choked out a breath, trying to retain laughter. "No sister, you go in there, impress them with your skills and as soon as you get the target alone with no witnesses, you butcher that beast."

"Who is the target?" I finally gave in.

"His name is Vilkas. He's one of the strongest warriors they have. He has a brother just as strong, if not stronger."

I gaped at her in disbelief. "There's two?"

She nodded slowly. "I can always give this job to someone else..."

"Aw hell no." I snapped, wrenching myself away from Arnbjorn's hand. "That dog is as good as dead."

"I had a feeling you'd be more than willing sister." She replied with a satisfied look. "I will send people to check in on you weekly. Just to make sure you are alright."

"Thanks Astrid." I said in a low voice.

To my surprise she reached out her arms to hug me. My forehead creased, she never was the touchy feely type.

"Come back safe Avery." She whispered into my ear. "Believe it or not you are one of my favorites around here."

"Thanks Astrid."

"Come on tidbit," Arnbjorn grabbed me by the back of my shrouded robes. "I'll help you pack."

* * *

><p>Arnbjorn got packing happy. He literally packed everything -even things that didn't belong to me. Gabriella finally came over to supervise, snatching things out of his hands. Considering he was taking things that most likely belonged to her.<p>

I slid myself into my leather armor that was skin-tight. It was as black as midnight. Arnbjorn made it for me a while back when he got sick of me attempting.

Since I will be talking to a man, I assumed he'd be a horny one so I zipped my armor up just above my breasts enough to leave it to his imagination.

I slipped on the gauntlets that went with the armor along with the boots. After I flipped my hair over to give it more body I began combing it with my fingers to fix it up.

A smile appeared on my face at Arnbjorn's jaw dropping to the floor. "My, my-"

"_Oh Astrid_..." Gabriella interjected, cocking her black brow. "She is also only sixteen need I remind you."

The werewolf's cheeks started flashing a bright red. "Yeah... right..."

"But since it will sound less disgusting coming from me, my dear sister, you do look stunning." She complimented thoughtfully, running her slick fingers through my hair. "You have grown to be quite the woman."

I shot her a smile as I scooped up my bags.

"Here, you might need this." Babette chirped as she skipped into the sleeping area. "Your arms will get tired if you hold those bags all the way to Whiterun."

"Thanks Babette." I replied through a smile. She handed me three bottles of potion that made heavy lifting easy. "I will need this."

She stood up on her toes to kiss me on the cheek. "Glad to see your smiling again Avery. But may I offer some advice?"

I nodded, shooting her a curious look.

"You may want to lie about your age. I doubt they will allow a sixteen year old in."

"Very good idea." I answered in approval, then began twirling around. "How old do I look?"

All their upper lips rose. "Eh..."

"Nineteen?" Veezara's head popped up over the ledge. He was half-way up the stairs.

He was my favorite Argonian. He has been with the Dark Brotherhood since he first hatched. I've met with other of his kind - none of them shared his personality. He was one of a kind.

His big bug eyes made me want to just poke him.

"Good enough." Babette pursued her lips. "I guess you can pull it off."

"Do I really look that young?" I frowned sheepishly.

They all nodded simultaneously.

I grimaced.

"If you want sister, I can travel with you until we hit Riverwood." Gabriella offered.

I nodded vigorously. "Please. I don't know when I'll be able to return."

Sadness overwhelmed me. Who knew how long it would take to manipulate a bunch of dogs. To get the target alone... in the forest somewhere. This was going to be very tedious.

After I said my long good-bye's to everyone, Gabriella and I made our leave. Her and I have been very close since I first was initiated into the family.

I'm still embarrassed to this day on how that happened. It consisted of bandits slaughtering my parents, me peeing myself from being so frightened. Hey, I was only ten years old. And Astrid finding me on the road I was traveling on.

The anger I felt radiated off me according to Astrid - she knew I would use my anger in the way she approved. Ever since then I've killed with no remorse. My thoughts on it was most likely they had a contract on their ass for a very good reason.

Gabriella stayed up many nights keeping me company when I couldn't sleep. We talked about everything. She considered me 'advanced beyond my age'. But seeing as my parents and I traveled all over - I really had no choice but to grow up quickly.

We never stayed in one place.

I'm half Nord half Imperial. Rather odd mix considering it has distorted my frame greatly. Granted my height was the same as an Imperial which I was not happy about. At least I was able to raise my skill in combat thanks to my Nord blood. Cold also didn't bother me that much, but it always depended on the day.

Gabriella grabbed one of my bags as we walked down the road. She sighed as the night breeze pelted our faces.

"Now Avery, I do not care how gorgeous the warriors will be, come home pregnant and I will stab you."

I choked out a breath. "W-what?"

"You heard me." She had a threatening edge to her voice. "You are also too young for them. Remember that."

"Where is this coming from?"

"You have never been exposed to the opportunities that are coming your way. It will be difficult to not get side tracked." She explained, throwing the bag over her shoulder. "Let's just hope your target is absolutely hideous."

"He's a mutt. He probably is."

"Do you think Arnbjorn is hideous?"

"Well no-"

"They aren't going to be hideous just because they are werewolves sister. You are going into a place with Nord warriors who train every day."

"Eye candy!"

She rolled her eyes. "Part of me is jealous of you sister."

"Then just join with me." I said in almost a pleading tone.

"I can't." Her lips tugged downward at the corners. "Astrid would not allow it. This is a one man well, one woman job."

"Astrid said she'd send some of you to check on me weekly."

"Can you blame her?"

I shook my head.

"She's really worried about you sister. She thinks you are too young to do this. She feels like a fool for even asking you." Gabriella exhaled sharply. "While you were packing we had a long discussion. She was nearly crying."

"I'll be fine."

"To her, you are just a child."

"Again, I'll be fine." I replied bleakly. "And she offered it to me because I have thrown temper tantrums about being stuck in the Sanctuary."

Gabriella barked out laughter. "Yeah, you have been."

I smacked her arm with my free hand.

As we trudged down Falkreath, Gabriella pointed at the inn. "Want to get something to eat before we actually head towards Whiterun?"

My stomach growled on cue causing me to nod.

We entered the inn, immediately dropping my luggage at one of the tables against the wall. Gabriella sauntered over to the counter to order.

I sighed lightly as I slid onto the bench. Now I was apprehensive about this whole thing. What if that place is swarming with beautiful men?

Men I'm way to young for.

No. I will not lose focus. I will not let Astrid down. She has done way to much for me to fail her.

"How about you stop questioning her age and just hand over the mead?" Gabriella hissed loudly. "I assure you, you will regret any other course of action."

My eyes grew wide, I couldn't fight back the grin.

The innkeeper cleared her throat. "Yeah, sure, six bottles of mead to your table."

Gabriella smiled at her stiffly. Her eyes flashing wickedly in the dim lighting. I knew there was reason I loved that Dark Elf.

Moments later, she took a seat next to me. She dusted off her robes, pulling down her hood.

She had short black hair wrapped tightly in a low firm bun. She hardly showed her face to even her family. She has hinted she is somewhat embarrassed by her appearance. I never understood why - I found her to be gorgeous. But I guess everyone has insecurities.

For instance, I had a colossal ass with hardly any boobs to back it up. I had to prop them up with cloth.

Veezara always said I false advertised.

"I figured we could share a few tankards together before we depart." Gabriella said calmly. "She was getting in the way. I almost stabbed the woman."

I giggled.

I was ninety-nine percent sure the citizens of Falkreath knew our Sanctuary was nearby, but were too terrified to do anything. This town reeked of death - they didn't want to bring it upon themselves even more.

The innkeeper slowly approached us. She dropped two tankards in front of us, then the six bottles Gabriella ordered. She cleared her throat loudly as she muttered, "Your food will be out shortly."

I snapped my fingers at the woman. "Thanks chicky." She shot us each a look before darting back her counter.

Gabriella snickered softly. "What a pansy."

A small smile formed on my lips. The Dark Elf sitting beside me used to speak so proper. Now that she has spent years with me - she now shared the foul language that often came out of my mouth.

"So what weapons did you bring?" Gabriella asked casually as she filled both tankards.

I shrugged. "Two swords, my crossbow, and a lot of bolts."

"Crossbows are such a pain." She groaned. "Why do you prefer them?"

I shrugged. "I just do. They're more powerful even though they are a bitch to cock."

"Festus snuck something in your bag by the way." She notified me with sheer amusement. "He calls it the 'nightweaver's band'."

"Ooo." I beamed.

She slid one of the tankards over to me. "Chugging contest?"

"Fifty septims?"

"You're on."

We clacked our tankards together before gulping the mead down as quickly as we could.

She won the first round. Damn it.

"Rematch." I growled.

We repeated this process six times before our dinner finally arrived. I was more than buzzed by this point. Considering I've only consumed alcohol once in my life.

After inhaling our food down - we finished off the bottles before taking our leave.

I snapped at the innkeeper again, "Thank you for your wonderful service mam. We shall return again!"

Her face was priceless.

Gabriella winked at her as we exited. We both were roaring with laughter as we stumbled our way down the road.

"I may be to drunk to walk any longer sister." She giggled, covering her mouth.

We were using each other for support, which didn't help very much.

She flicked her fingers so a light floated over our heads. "Ah, now we can see."

"Hey! Let's pretend we are Bards." I suggested.

Her eyes were suddenly filled with excitement. "MARVELOUS!"

"OOOOOOO THERE ONCE WAS A DIPSHIT NAMED OLGA THE DREAD!" I belted out in a terrible raspy voice. "THE BITCH CAME RIDING FROM OLD-"

"That's not how it goes..." Gabriella pinched my lips as she slurred.

I shrugged. "I twied," my words were distorted due to the lack of lip movement.

Gabriella laughed as she un-pinched my lips.

"I was wrong earlier," she wrapped her arm over my shoulders. "Too hell with the contract. Start a new one! Bang all them gorgeous warriors!"

"YES! And then I will be the biggest whore in Skyrim!" I gushed sardonically.

We then began going into deep detail about what type of men we found attractive the whole way to Riverwood.

Turns out Gabriella has a thing for Argonians...

* * *

><p>Gabriella didn't part from me when we reached Riverwood. She instead escorted me all the way to the stables outside of Whiterun.<p>

Tears were shed as we departed from one another. We couldn't procrastinate our good-bye any longer.

A lump began forming in my throat, making it difficult to breathe. This was it. I was on my own. I lifted both of my bags over my shoulders, waiting for Gabriella to fade off into the distance. She decided to use the carriage to head back home - which was wise on her part.

I bit my bottom lip as I exhaled a shuddering breath. _I can do this. I can do this_. This will be like taking a sweet roll from an elder person.

Mm, sweet roll.

A guard immediately began approaching me as I came into his view. "Halt!" He hollered, holding out his hand. "The city is closed. What business do you have?"

"I want to join the Companions." I told him.

"Fine, but cause any trouble and I'll haul to the Dragonsreach dungeon myself."

"Sure, sure..." I muttered through a humorless laugh as I headed for the now opening gates.

Suddenly I felt his hand against my shoulder. "Aren't you a little young for the Companions? Where are your parents?"

"I'm nineteen." I said through clenched teeth. "I don't live with my parents anymore."

"You look so young." He said thoughtfully. "I just wanted to be sure."

"Yeah, yeah.." I grumbled, picking up my pace when he finally released me. How the hell am I going to pull this off? I couldn't even get past a guard with a helmet that seems would fog up his vision at least slightly. How am I going to convince a bunch of mutts I'm older than I actually am?

Deciding I shouldn't push my luck - I stopped by the inn before heading to where the Companions lived.

Of course the innkeeper examined me for a good long while, it was obvious she was considering rejecting renting me a room.

After she showed me where I would be staying - I let out a loud groan of relief when I was finally able to drop the bags.

Of course we did not run into a carriage till we hit our destination so we had to lug these things all the way from Falkreath.

I opened both bags, trying to find the one where I stored my weapons.

A gasp escaped my lips when I saw two ebony swords fall out. Oh Arnbjorn how I love you.

I immediately strapped both swords to my hips before using the reflection off a picture to check my appearance. I fixed my bangs, then ran my fingers through my long hair after I pulled released it from the ponytail. My hair was always random. It fell to my boobs, and it either was perfectly straight or a wavy wreck.

Luckily it was straight today. I took out to pins, twisting half my hair back. After I pinned it in place, I ruffled my bangs once again, pulling out a few strands out in front of my ears.

After I fixed up my face with different things Babette made for me so I could at least look somewhat older - I popped open the jar of a certain type of creme that was a dark rose color. I slid my fingers across my lips, popping them after I was finished.

Since it was mid-afternoon I figured I'd head over to speak to the 'Harbinger'. Whiterun was an odd place. So open, and way to sunny.

Everyone stared at me as I walked past. Probably because I was wearing skin-tight black leather armor. Everyone was in casual dress which made me feel even more out of place.

Astrid explained the location of the place I was looking for. I puffed out my cheeks realizing I had no idea whether to turn left or right. Both places had stairs that led to the entrance.

I poked a kid as she ran past.

"What are you poking me for?!" She yelped.

I glowered. "Where do the Companions live?"

"I'll pummel you! I don't care if you are older than me!"

She was beginning to try my patience.

"Where. Do. The. Companions. Live?" I exaggerated each word in irritation.

She pointed to the right as she blew a raspberry at me.

A child is going to die tonight.

I began moving my nose up and down in anger as I glared her down even after she was already running off.

_Focus Avery_. I thought to myself, shaking my head. Just a stupid kid.

I darted for the Companion's home so I wouldn't do anything that would land me in jail my first night here. As soon as I hit the door I froze in place. My hand was hovering over the doorknob. I could hear loud voices inside. Sounded like they were cheering.

With a deep breath, I wrenched the door open.

The voices immediately grew silent as I entered. They were all sitting around a long dining table by a fire. Their eyes were locked on me.

"What brings you here?" A Nord woman with red hair questioned. A suspicious look on her face.

Be confident. "I would like to join the Companions."

"And how old are you?"

Uh-oh. "Nineteen."

She looked me up and down, pursuing her lips at my attire. "Our Harbinger will decide if you are worthy. Just head down the stairs."

I gave her a thankful nod before straightening my back as I strode over to the stairs.

"Wait just a moment." A man's voice put a halt to my movement. "Let me walk you."

I glanced over my shoulder to the man jogging over to me. He seemed to appear half blind.

"My name is Skjor." He introduced in a rough tone. "Who are you?"

"Avery."

"What brings you here Avery?"

Oh, just going to add a subtraction to your little pack. "I heard the Companions was home to great warriors."

"What makes you think you are worthy of such a title?" He huffed as he opened the door.

I cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you think you should judge me before even witnessing me in battle?"

"I-er- we'll let Kodlak decide." He grumbled.

I glanced around at the surroundings. A Dark Elf and a Nord were sitting at the table on the right side of the hall. Their eyes followed me as I trudged down the long hallway.

Nope, have not seen one attractive male yet.

"Those are some nice blades you got there." Skjor commented, gesturing towards the ebony blades.

"Thanks." I said curtly.

We approached double doors, he whirled around to face me, planting both feet firmly on the ground. "We are now entering our Harbinger's quarters. Show respect and we won't send you to Sovngarde, got it?"

"Uh-huh." I snapped my fingers. "Message received."

"You are a theatrical little one aren't you?" He commented through a chuckle. "Kodlak may like you."

He opened the doors at the same time. I stood on my tip toes to see over him.

A soft gasp escaped my lips when I saw a gorgeous Nord sitting across from an old man.

My, my... Gabriella was right.

"This girl would like to join us." Skjor notified the old man, reaching his arm back to push me forward.

I glowered at him before composing myself once more.

"Ah, so what makes you want to join the Companions?" The elderly man questioned, straightening his back against the chair. His arms were folded.

Shit, should have thought about that before hand.

"She believes herself to be a warrior." Skjor answered for me. Praise Sithis. "By the blades she carries, it seems to be truthful."

The gorgeous Nord cocked his eyebrow as he looked me over. I nonchalantly puffed out my chest.

"Hmmph." He mumbled, a crooked smirk forming on his face.

My forehead creased at his reaction.

"How old are you girl?" The man known as their Harbinger asked. "You look no more than fifteen."

I'm a year older than that thank you. "Nineteen."

"We will test your arm before we many decision." He told me politely. "This is Vilkas. He will test your arm."

My eyes immediately shot over to my target. Aw, no no no no. WHY?! He's too beautiful! Why would any one want to be rid of the few nice things to look at?!

The soon to be dead pup stood up, he towered over me. I glanced up to find his light blue eyes staring down at me intensely. I swallowed hard. I now know why Astrid was beyond paranoid.

"Follow me." He ordered. His voice was way to alluring for comfort.

I followed the dog out. We came out to what appeared to be their training area. After we were off the patio he unsheathed his great sword.

"Take a few swings at me so I can see your form." He instructed, pulling his eyebrows together. "Don't worry. I can take it."

I couldn't fight the smirk that formed on my face. I pulled out both blades and immediately began twirling them in my hands.

He snorted at my movements. I grew agitated at the reaction. Took me years to perfect my blade twirling to just have it degraded in such a manner. Bastard.

I then began slashing at him with both blades. Spinning around as I did so. The noise was loud as metal hit metal. He swung his sword as I kept clashing my blades into his armor. I bent all the way back, dodging his attack.

I smashed my elbow into his face as I shot up with ease, causing him to stagger back. A smirk continued to tug at the ends of my lips.

_That's what you get when you mess with the Dark Brotherhood bitch_. I thought smugly to myself.

"Alright." He held out his hand. "Good enough."

Taking him out of the equation will be more than easy.

"Ha." A taunting deep voice came from the patio. "Get beaten brother?"

"Shut it Farkas." Vilkas moaned. I turned my head to peak at the other warrior Astrid told me about.

And indeed, he was just as remotely huge. And just as gorgeous.

The only difference between the two was Vilkas had short messy hair that seemed like was made to look that way on purpose. Farkas had his hair slicked back into a neat short pony tail. Both had hair as dark as midnight.

"Despite your skills you are still a whelp." Vilkas growled, tossing his sword over to me. "Get this sharpened then Farkas can show you where all the whelps rest their head."

I pouted mockingly. "Bruise your ego dog?"

His eyes shot up to meet mine. The intensity in them made me shudder. "How do you even possibly-"

"I'm not a fucking moron." I snapped back harshly. "I do my homework before I involve myself in anything."

His head cocked backward in surprise. "Well, color me impressed."

"Looks like she will fit in just fine." His brother chimed in thoughtfully.

I dropped Vilkas's sword on the ground, shooting him a glare. "By the way. I'm no whelp. Get your sword sharpened your damn self."

His mouth opened at my sudden outburst. Astrid was right - I do throw temper tantrums. But maybe it will actually do me some good this go around.

I mocked saluted him as I walked past him. "Enjoy the rest of your day pup."

I could feel both of the brother's eyes on my back as I entered the place I now called my temporary home.

The smirk never left my face as I came to the realization this was going to the most entertaining contract I've ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

Farkas escorted me back to the inn to retrieve my things. He had no idea why I would rent a room when I was planning on joining them. He couldn't wrap his head around for the mere fact that I could have been rejected.

"You threw my brother for a loop." He snickered, scratching his beard. "I've never seen his jaw drop like that."

I shrugged. "Maybe he should learn not to bark orders."

"Kind of his job. He is a part of the circle."

"I don't really care."

As soon as I closed my bags - the wolf scooped them up with ease.

"A woman should never have to carry her own luggage." He smiled.

"What a gentleman." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

The rest of the way he continued on and on about how glad he was to have a new face. New competition. He said things got boring.

He had no idea what boring was. Try being cooped up in a Sanctuary for months straight with no contracts.

"Our home is called Jorrvaskr by the way." He notified me as we went up the stairs. "You seemed unsure."

"Thanks."

He led me to where the whelp's room was. I grinded my teeth at the fact that was my name. By Sithis, I could knock all these bitches to the ground.

He dropped my bags on the floor. "Well this is where you will be staying. Talk to my brother, Aela, Skjor or myself if you are looking for work."

"Alright." Ha, like that will happen.

"But if you are looking for something to do..." He hedged, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"What is it?" I huffed.

"We have some trouble in Whiterun hold. Low life bandits. Nothing we can't handle, but if you'd like-"

"Sure, why not." I agreed unwillingly. I realized I had to make them believe the façade I was portraying.

He nodded in approval. "Let me know when you finish. Here are the details." He handed over a piece of paper.

I snatched the note out of his hand before turning back. As soon as he was out of ear shot - all the other whelps began making their snippy comments.

It took every fiber of my being to not slit all of their throats.

"I can't figure out why Skjor let you in the first place." A Nord woman hissed.

I sat down on one of the beds as I fumbled through one of my bags. There were so many comebacks playing through my mind, but I knew I had to bite my tongue.

I felt something wrapped in cloth, causing me to raise an eyebrow. Slowly, I pulled out the item that was wrapped neatly in linen.

A loud gasp escaped my lips when Astrid's dagger shined. The Blade of Woe.

Why would she give me this?

A note fell out as I unraveled the cloth hastily. I picked it up off the floor, opening the wrinkled note.

'_I'm with you sister. _

_Please, don't do anything stupid. _

_And you know what I mean_.'

I chuckled lightly. She meant my temper.

"What's that?" The same bitchy Nord woman questioned, hovering over me.

I shot her a scowl. "None of your damn business is what."

She seemed taken aback by my sudden reaction. What else did she expect?

"I like you." She immediately stated with a smile.

"Seems that it only goes one way." I told her curtly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, taking a seat on the bed across from me. "I just worked so hard to get into the Companions..."

I slumped my shoulders in annoyance. I did not want to hear her stupid sob story about how daddy raped her as a child. But I knew I had to make friends here. Despite how much I wanted to object.

I cleared my throat as I stretched the fabric of my armor. "I'm sorry."

"But from what I heard, you hold your own in battle." She sighed. "Obvious why you had immediate acceptance."

"I'm sure you hold your own in battle." I assured her in a low voice. "Don't doubt yourself."

She scoffed. "Easy for you to say."

"I have a job to go kill some bandits, want to join me?" I offered. Would make it a lot easier for me, and if she were to er 'be killed' in the process, wouldn't be my fault.

"Yeah, sure." She answered almost immediately. "My name is Njada by the way."

"That's nice." I mumbled, exhaling loudly as I slid off the bed. I attached the Blade of Woe to my thigh before stretching.

The bipolar Nord shuffled over to the other side of the room. She was already in some appalling armor, what else could she possibly need?

I saw her grab a shield and steel sword. Ah. She's one of those.

I threw my hair up into a ponytail. "Ready?" I asked, adjusting my blades in a more comfortable position on my hips.

She nodded stiffly.

"Let's go." I popped my lips, snapping my fingers.

Everyone gave us a confused look as we exited Jorrvaskr. They probably thought I must have been a pretty big wuss to not finish my first job alone. But I didn't care.

"Where are we going?" She questioned slowly as we stepped outside.

I glanced down at the paper Farkas gave me. "Halted Stream Camp."

"Ah, I know where that is." She rasped.

"Good, cause I don't." I snorted.

She gave me an odd look as we made our way through town. I guess my uncaring for this whole thing was beginning to show.

"So..." I mused, trailing off, "Why did you join the Companions?"

* * *

><p>Wiping out the bandits was way to easy. And to my surprise, Njada worked really well with a shield and sword. I was impressed I must say.<p>

Exhaustion overwhelmed me as I plopped into one of the twin sized beds. I'm guessing there was no private room to change in.

_Great_...

I inhaled deeply as I sat back up. My bottom lip jutting out as I pulled out a change of clothes from my bag. Realizing this was the last place I wanted to change - I decided to go to a lake to bathe.

After I reached a private place in the forest - I slipped off my armor. It was night-time. My favorite part of the day.

Instead of slowly easing my way into the lake, I decided to dive in. Knowing it'd be cold regardless of my choice. Luckily my Nord blood made my body grow attuned to it.

When I was satisfied enough with my hygiene I climbed out the water. I shook my body in attempt to dry off quicker.

I grabbed my black shorts and slipped them on. My crimson corset would have to wait till I dried off more.

"Hey." A voice whispered in the shadows, causing me to jump. I immediately covered my chest, despite how tiny my hands were - my boobs were small enough so one hand could cover them.

I saw someone sprint through the darkness. I already knew it was a member of my family.

A grin formed on my face. I already missed them like crazy.

Suddenly someone snuck up behind me, pushing me forward lightly. "How's it going?" The hushed voice grew louder.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at the Argonian. "Stupid lizard."

Suddenly my corset was placed around me. "Don't stand in the middle of nowhere naked."

I groaned as he tied it. I felt like he was trying to suffocate me.

"Hey, I still need to breathe." I huffed out bitterly.

"Sorry." He loosened the strings just slightly. As soon as he was finished he sat down on the ground next to me.

"How was your first day?"

I strapped the Blade of Woe to my thigh. "Alright I guess. Killed some bandits."

"Have you met your target yet?" He asked eagerly. "Is he buff?"

I nodded slowly. "Very. And has a temper just like me."

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." The Argonian smiled condescendingly.

"Astrid already sent one of you guys?" I changed the subject, honestly curious. "Is she that worried?"

"No," he shook his head, "I came on my own. She is worried, but it's obvious she's trying not to be. So I figured I'd give her assurance."

"That's kind of you." I looked at him skeptically. "You're pinning his on Astrid aren't you?"

He opened his mouth then closed it once more, nodding sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"I'll be fine Veezara. Do you guys honestly not believe I can hold my own?"

"We do. But you are so young, and these are trained warriors."

"I kicked my targets ass today. I don't have much to worry about."

A wicked smirk appeared on his scaly features. "Good."

I slipped on my black boots with a sigh. "I guess I should head back." Disappointment washed over my face as I stood up.

Veezara's face mirrored mine as he hopped up from the ground. "Go kill a dog."

I chuckled. "Bye Veezara."

Before I could even blink he vanished into the darkness. He was a rather quick lizard. I give him props for that.

I frowned, realizing I was alone again. Being away is more difficult than I anticipated. I guess being around people every day makes you grow an attachment.

I sucked in a whirlwind breath as I started jogging back to Jorrvaskr.

* * *

><p>As soon as I entered the living quarters - Vilkas slammed me into a wall.<p>

Damn, he's feisty.

My arms were pinned in each of his hands. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath on my nose. He was panting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I finally snapped. "Let go of me."

He released one of my hands to grab a hold of my neck, throwing me up against the opposing wall from where I was.

His blue eyes continued to stare at my hazel ones with sheer anger. My gaze tightened as I began tracing his cheek bones, down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. He had a small scar on his left cheek. It was so faded you would really have to stare to see it. Which at this moment in time was about the only thing I could do.

"If you are attempting to threaten me," I finally broke the silence, "it isn't working pup."

A low growl came from him as he threw me to the ground. He then began kicking me repeatedly. My breathing became rapid at the agony I felt.

He leaped on top of me, wrapping his large hand around my fragile neck, forcing my head up.

"Don't ever disrespect me again." His dark voice seethed, his eyes growing wide. "You will regret it."

I locked my teeth together.

Now the reason for him having a contract on him was becoming more clear.

He finally released me, causing my head to hit the floor. I stared at him as he stormed down the hallway not even bothering to look back.

I grabbed the Blade of Woe from my dagger belt - immediately using all the strength I could muster to throw it at him.

He shouted in pain as it hit him in between his shoulder blades. The wolf whirled around, his eyes suddenly shifting in color.

"Who the hell-" he trailed off, yanking the dagger out as he bolted for me. I stood up quickly, preparing myself to fight.

I ducked as he swung at me. I moved myself behind him in attempt to retrieve the dagger lying on the floor.

So close...yet so far...

As soon I bent down to snatch it, I was tackled as my fingers barely grazed it. The wolf pinned me down - punching my face. I could hear the low groans escaping his lips.

I spat out blood as he dragged me down the hall by my neck. Now would have been a better time for Veezara to pay me a visit.

I'm getting my big ass kicked.

Where were the other Companions? Are they really that heavy of sleepers?

Why wasn't anyone helping me?

He threw me like a rag doll into a bedroom. I assumed it was his. I wedged myself in between the bookshelf and the wall.

I shot an ice spike at him. He appeared unphased by my action as he stomped over to me.

Goodness, will he stop grabbing my neck?

I slid up the corner of the wall, gasping for air. I wiggled my legs in attempt to get out of his tight grasp.

His breath was heavy as he just bored his eyes into mine. I stared at him with the same intense stare, wondering what the hell was going through his head.

By Sithis, he's attractive.

Despite how much pain I was in due to him beating the ever-living shit out of me - I knew I was morbid by the fact it turned me on as well.

I reached my hand up to slap him, but he immediately released my neck as he pinned both of my arms up against the wall once again.

"Are you going to kill me Companion?" I questioned in a low growl. "Is that your plan?"

The wolf remained silent.

Fire began coming out of my hand as the silence grew more deafening as moments passed. He glanced up then back down to my face.

Without any warning, he back-handed my face as his lips found mine with an eagerness that was not far from violence. I could feel his anger as his mouth felt my passive resistence.

Not being able to fight it back any longer - I finally bit down on his lip as hard as I could. A low growl escaped him once more, but it was different. Almost sounded like desperation.

He released my wrists as his hands trailed down my body. He hitched my right leg up to his hip. I entangled my fingers in his short hair, yanking it as hard as I possibly could.

Scooping me up in a rush, he dropped us onto his bed. He ripped my corset off along the way.

I tore at his shirt, but it didn't nearly have the same effect.

Our tongues continued to collide in the same bitter anger. He broke from me to rip off his shirt then dropped back on top of me violently. His fingers wrapped around my damp hair, he held it firmly with his left hand as his other squeezed my hip.

Despite how much I wanted to break free to gasp for air - I couldn't bring myself too. I couldn't even bring myself to come to terms with the fact I'm engaging in this with one of my targets. Someone who just beat me senselessly.

He reached down, ripping my shorts off with ease.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Is this what you wanted?_  
><em>Did I make your dreams come true?<em>  
><em>Sitting in a corner<em>  
><em>Wondering what you got into<em>

_You ached for this, you don't understand_  
><em>That your tears don't mean a thing<em>  
><em>And I only come when you scream<em>

_I told you_

_Child don't follow me home_  
><em>You're just too perfect for my hands to hold<em>  
><em>If you choose to stay you'll throw it all away<em>  
><em>And I just want to take your innocence"<em>

_-Halestorm_


	3. Chapter 3

I casted a healing spell on myself in attempt to get rid of the bruises that covered most of my body. Everything inside me felt like it was just one huge knot that would never be undone.

I felt rushed, dizzy, and found myself wanting more.

After we finished, he literally threw me out of his room.

THREW ME.

The whelps all gave me a confused look when I entered the room in the buck-ass nude. But I had to get clothes. I am still wondering if they were more confused about the bruising.

Immediately after I came to the lake where I saw Veezara, praying that one of them would show up again. Well, Gabriella. She was the only one I could speak to about this. If I even dared speak of it at all.

Having my first, well everything, come from a guy who beat me senseless left a fire pit in my stomach. Despite how much I wanted to deny it - I loved the roughness of it all. I enjoyed the pain.

Maybe because my life revolves around inflicting pain on others.

After a few hours, I sighed in disappointment realizing no members of my family would show. After pulling down my leather skirt I stood up.

"What brings you out here new blood?" I heard Skjor's voice holler ahead.

I glanced down at the lake. "To bathe?"

"You know we have a stone tub that Tilma fills daily..."

"Who's Tilma?" I covered my eyes to block out the rising sun.

He jogged over to me. "Our maid?"

"We have a maid?" I felt stupid.

"Yes..." He said slowly, "you alright new blood?"

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Listen," he began as we started heading back to Whiterun, "I normally hold a trial for people who I believe is good enough to join our Circle, but you..."

"I'm good on that." I declined curtly. "I just joined today, or was it yesterday?"

"Technically yesterday."

I cleared my throat sheepishly.

"Well if you change your mind, please let me know." He said in a comforting voice. But I could tell there was a hint disappoint behind those double-edged words.

I really did not want to become a werewolf. Despite how fun Arnbjorn made it seem to be.

"Well if isn't members of the Companions," a voice boomed.

An Orc appeared from behind the trees. I immediately pulled out the Blade of Woe, knowing he wasn't here just for chit-chat.

How I am going to enjoy this.

"So desperate that you need a little girl to protect you?" The Orc snorted.

Skjor just looked at him angrily.

Two others came from the other side. I gaped up at Skjor. "Who are these fuckers?"

"The Silver-Hand." He answered quietly. "Werewolf hunters."

I pursued my lips. Good enough for me.

Seconds later, I began shooting firebolts at them. Trying to remember what Festus taught me about destruction magic.

The Orc darted for me, I slid underneath his legs before I jumped onto his back.

"Sup man?" I greeted through a smirk.

He began wiggling viciously in attempt to get me off. I felt as though I was on a bucking horse.

I lifted the Blade of Woe in the air before diving it into his neck.

My head hit the ground hard as he fell over. I suddenly saw chickens swirling as I bobbed my head forward and back.

The sound of clashing swords echoed through the forest. Skjor continued to shout threats at the Silver-Hand. As soon I was able to recoop from the blow to my head I shot up.

"_Aim the damn fire!_" I heard Festus's voice yell in my mind.

I laughed at remembering how many times I singed him as I began shooting at the Silver-Hand.

After they were all taken care of, Skjor leapt over to me.

"Are you alright?" He panted.

I nodded. "Yeah, just hit my head when the big oaf fell."

"Didn't think that one through?"

I popped my lips, "Nope, not at all."

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the dining hall for dinner. The huntress, at least that's what everyone referred her as, sat beside me. My target's brother sat on the other side.<p>

Vilkas sat next to the Harbinger. He didn't look over at me once. When I thought he was - it was only because he was speaking to the woman or his brother.

I couldn't stop staring at his hands, trailing my eyes up his muscular arms. I could almost feel them around me just as they were last night.

Yawning, I began poking at the venison the maid prepared. Not having have gone to sleep in twenty-four hours has taken its toll.

Skjor kept booming about the ambush that happened to us earlier. Exaggerating how I killed the Orc, as well as when I hit my head when he fell.

"You tired sister?" The huntress questioned. It almost sounded like a statement rather than a question.

I nodded slowly, peaking up at everyone's eyes that were now on me.

"If you would like to skip supper and go rest, you may." The Harbinger spoke.

Thanks old fart for granting me permission to sleep. "I think I would. Thank you." I tried to hide the annoyance in my tone, but failed miserably.

"Might want to put some cold rags on your head," suggest Skjor.

"Uh-huh..." I mumbled as I trudged over to the stairs.

"Farkas, get some for her." Skjor demanded when I was half-way down the steps.

"Why not just have Tilma get them?" The huntress inquired.

I heard a chair squeak as I opened the door to the living quarters. I paused for a moment to hear Farkas's answer.

"It's alright Aela, I got it."

A smirk formed on my face as I shook my head. Didn't take long to earn his affection.

Too bad he wasn't the one with a contract.

I dropped flat on my back on one of the beds. Using both hands to cover my eyes. I was exhausted. Not to mention sore from earlier occurrences.

As soon I began falling asleep - I felt someone remove my hands gently, then something cold placed on my forehead.

"There you go." Farkas whispered, but the deepness of his voice made it difficult for it to be quiet. "Goodnight sister."

"Goodnight Farkas." I murmured feebly.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open as someone grabbed me off the bed. It happened so fast I couldn't defend myself. I was being dragged down the hallway.<p>

A cloth had been shoved in my mouth so I couldn't scream.

So this is what my victims feel like. Not that I ever gave them a fighting breath before I slaughtered them.

I flickered my eyes over the person dragging me. Not any surprise when I saw it was Vilkas.

As soon as we entered his room - he slammed against his desk. Locking his door right soon after.

"Want more wolf boy?"

His eyes were smoldering as he glared at me with such intensity and hate. I felt like the breath was knocked out of me. He was shirtless already. He wore his black trousers and boots still.

His hand slapped my face. "I don't want to hear any racket from you unless you're screaming."

Getting incredibly turned on, yet annoyed at the same time - I punched him across the face.

A loud growl escaped him as he dove into me violently. My back slammed against the wall as all the items on his desk fell.

His hands trailed up my thigh then immediately came to a halt when he felt my dagger. He slipped it out of the belt, slamming it into the wall. With a dark glint in his eyes, he leaned down to slam his lips to meet mine once again.

I dragged my nails against his chest. His flesh staying underneath my nails as I groaned into his mouth.

His fingers began mimicking mine as he began ripping my shirt, dragging his nails against my bare skin.

He broke away from me, trailing his lips across my jaw line. His other hand squeezed the other side of my face.

I moaned out loud when he began gnawing at neck viciously. I could feel the wetness from the blood.

"Are you a fucking vampire?" I pushed my hands against his chest to try to get him away from me. Even as I did so - I knew I would just want him to come back.

With one swift moment, he slammed my head into the wall.

Aw, come on. I just got over the annoying pounding from earlier.

"HEY!" A voice hollered from the door, sounded like his brother. "What the hell is going on in there?!"

"SHIT!" Vilkas rasped, suddenly staring at me with cautious eyes. "Nothing brother, I just fell over."

He clamped his hand over my mouth. His facial features suddenly took on a threatening edge causing me to shudder.

"You speak of this to no one." He said with a warning edge to his husky voice. "You got that bitch?"

I nodded slowly. He slowly uncovered my mouth.

A smirk tugged at the ends of my lips. "You keep your mouth shut to mutt."

"Who's in there with you?" called Farkas, causing Vilkas to jump back.

"Nothing brother." The wolf's adams apple moved as he swallowed.

I dropped down from the desk. Completely amused by the scene unfolding before me.

Vilkas's frame was frozen as I approached him. I trailed my fingers over his toned back, kissing his chest at the same time.

He pushed me away from him harshly.

"Not now," he seethed in a low growl.

Angrily, I yanked the Blade of Woe out of the wall. Shooting him a smug stare as I burst open the door.

Farkas was still standing there as I stuffed my torn up shirt in the back of my skirt.

"Sup?" I said spitefully, winking over at Vilkas before taking my leave. "I think you two have a lot to discuss."

"You fucking-"

"VILKAS!" Farkas yelled.

I made my way to the whelp room in satisfaction. I loved causing the wolf such misery.

I also loved the misery he brought me.

* * *

><p>I slipped on my black leather armor. The Huntress named Aela gave me a job to go kill a few bears.<p>

Njada offered to tag alone, but I told her no. I figured I'd use this time to visit home.

And if they asked why the job took so long, well they can kiss my ass.

My body was beyond sore. After Vilkas and Farkas had whatever conversation they had - it didn't take long for the wolf to come back for more.

I ran my fingers through my damp hair. The tub Skjor told me about was utterly amazing. It was the most relaxation I've had since I left the Sanctuary.

After taking my leave - I couldn't decide to take out the bears first, or go visit home. I knew the job wouldn't get done if I went home first, but my anxiousness was making it so tempting.

Sighing, I decided to get the obligation over with.

Killing bears will only take a few minutes. It's getting there that is time-consuming.

"I reckon' someone like you needs a war-horse." Some man at the stables called.

I pursued my lips. Yeah, I could use one actually.

"None of 'em's older than nine, and the youngest is six. Now, the horse I got for sale is seven years old, but in fine health. She's got a lot of spirit, that one. We've taken to calling her Queen Alfs-"

I smacked my coin purse across his face to shut him up. "Just give me the damn horse!"

He looked at me with sheer shock. The wrinkles on his face creasing on his features. I stared at him in annoyance, waiting for him to point at which damn horse he was selling.

"So? Which one?"

With a shaky hand, he pointed at the brown horse in the middle stall. I stormed over to the animal, snapping my fingers at him as I passed. "Now wasn't that easy?" I questioned him in a low tone.

He nodded stiffly as I mounted the horse.

"Time to go kill some bears." I told the horse, kicking it lightly to get it to move.


	4. Chapter 4

I can no longer feel my bottom. I feel like I've been on this horse for weeks. Even though it has only probably been a few hours.

Seeing a Khajiit standing in the road caused me to snap out of my thoughts.

'_Here kitty, kitty, kitty_.' I thought gleefully as I kicked the horse lightly to pick up the pace.

I glanced at the attire the kitty cat was wearing. He was wearing ragged trousers with a blue hood. I raised an eyebrow. He didn't look like a normal thief.

"This one has something sweet for the fellow traveler." He greeted when I came into ear shot.

"And what would that be?" I questioned, hopping off the horse.

"Skooma, the sweetest moon sugar," he boasted, folding his arms, "at a fair price of course."

I cleared my throat, fighting back a laugh. The smug grin on his face soon faded in a swift moment of me snapping his neck.

He dropped to the ground, causing a loud thud. I knelt down to dig in his pockets. There were three little bottles of Skooma along with a small coin purse.

"Cheap ass." I muttered, cleaning his pockets. "This probably isn't even Skooma."

I threw the bottles into the tall grass before mounting my horse. Shaking my head, I continued down the trail to the cave Aela directed me to.

My mind kept wanting to wander to a place that should be forbidden. A place that I shouldn't even consider drifting my thoughts towards.

But his hands grabbing me, his lips crashing into mine, the violence, the _agony_. He consumed me, and I hardly knew anything about him. Aside that he is a werewolf.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled through clenched teeth.

Despite how much I wanted to just kill him to get it over with - I knew I just wanted him to throw his body on top of mine again.

I dug my heels into the horse to get her to start sprinting. I needed to get out of the deafening silence.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is the music of life<em>?"

"Silence, my brother."

"_Welcome home_."

I cringed at the door hissing at me as it wrenched open slowly. My heart began rapidly beating as I squished myself into the opening, not being able to wait any longer.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I hollered.

"Avery?" Astrid responded in a low tone. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

She came over to me as soon as I reached the last step, her arms flew over my shoulders in a rush.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

A smile tugged at the ends of my lips. "I was sent to kill a bear and figured I'd come home for a little bit."

The rest of the family made their way into the entry way. "Avery!" Babette chirped.

"Tidbit!"

"Sister!"

Gabriella didn't even bother with giving me a force greeting - she just scooped me up into a big bear hug.

"What's the Companions like?" questioned an eager Babette.

Arnjborn eyed me speculatively as he wrinkled his nose. "You smell like-"

"I wrestled with one of the werewolves. So I probably smell like one." I hastened to explain, hoping he'd buy it.

His white brow cocked immediately. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it as he glanced over at Astrid.

"So are any of them attractive?" Gabriella hedged.

Astrid held out her hands to calm everyone down. "Now, now, she just got here. Let's not interrogate her." She stated calmly. "We'll do that at dinner."

"Yeah, give me a few hours to come up with some epic story." I teased, placing my satchel on one of the shelves. "What's new around here?"

"Not much," Nazir pursued his lips, "Astrid is thinking about recruiting a new member."

I shot a curious look in Astrid's direction. "Really?"

"Some little boy in Windhelm has performed the Black Sacrement to kill the woman who runs the Honorall Orphanage in Riften."

"Who's the kid?"

"His name is Aventus Aretino." She explained, placing her index finger to her chin. "A Nord took the liberty of completing the contract. Which is a debt he must repay."

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, "But Astrid, what if it is a ploy to track you down?"

"That's why I'm kind of hesitant." She admitted.

Nazir clicked his tongue. "Would be odd for him to commit murder in cold blood just to track one of us down. Maybe he wants to join our dwindling little family."

"I heard she abuses those children, poor dears." chided Babette.

"So it wouldn't be to upsetting to have her be tortured in the Void." Gabriella added.

I shrugged stiffly. "Maybe if you decide to recruit him, someone should be hiding in the shadows?"

Astrid bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Maybe, but on a different note..." She wrapped her arm over my shoulders. "What would you like to eat?"

I blew a raspberry. "I have no idea."

"I was thinking chicken." Veezara spoke up with a grin. "Nazir?"

The Redguard slumped his shoulders. "Fine, fine, I'll start preparing it."

"How about you go bathe in the pool and dinner should be ready when your done."

I glared at my mistress. "Are you insinuating I stink?"

She nodded slowly.

"Don't like my man stink?" I raised my arm, acting as though I was going to put my arm pit in her face. "Whoa, I do stink."

"Gabriella fetch her some robes will ya?" Arnbjorn chuckled.

The Dark Elf nodded, covering her mouth. I'm guessing to cover her laughter.

I placed one foot on the first step, "Wait," I turned my head to face Astrid, "doesn't your horse live in that pool?"

"It's fine, I doubt he'll pop up on you." She answered, uncaring.

"Better not," I muttered before trotting up the stairs. "See you when I'm all wet and naked Gabriella!"

"_Ha-ha ," _she sardonically replied.

I stripped off my armor feebly, it was so skin-tight it took about three minutes to get it off.

After I finally was free from the tight leather I dipped my toe in the pool, shivering at the cold. Luckily it wasn't too bad. When I was fully in, I laid my head back on the grass.

It felt so good to be home. I've missed it. But I couldn't fight that tugging feeling. As if my insides were yanking me back to Whiterun. Even though I knew why - I kept denying it to myself.

I felt something wet on my lip before I realized I was gnawing at it. I winced for a second before licking the blood off.

My mind began drifting to when Farkas caught his brother and I due to my action. The hatred on Vilkas's face was haunting my mind. The hatred that kept me coming back for more.

"Thinking of someone are we sister?" Gabriella's voice cut in amusingly.

I opened my left eye to look at her. "Of course not."

"Who is it?"

"No one."

She dropped the robes and cloth on a tree stump before stripping her clothes. She kept her under garments on as she hopped into the pool.

"Tell me sister." She urged pleadingly. "I want to know."

"Just one of the Companions." I answered through a slow sigh.

She blinked. "Which one?"

My forehead creased. "You don't know any of them." I barked out a humorless laugh.

She shrugged. "I can imagine."

"He's just a part of the circle." I pretended it wasn't a big deal.

"Avery's got it _bad_." She laughed.

No not really, it's just the way his butt moved side to side as he moved, the way his hair sort of sways when he walks, and the way every piece of clothing he wears hugs his chest and biceps so perfectly. The way he rips my clothes off after throwing me into a wall, or his desk, or his bed. How he hits me across the face before kissing me. The way his eyes fiercely bore into mine with a look of anger and desperation. Like the beast inside of him took control while still in human form.

But despite my inner thoughts, my response came out like this: "Nuhhhh."

"So tell me about him." She hedged, more than intrigued.

I smiled at her wryly. "He's tall, built, mean, and just another Nord warrior."

Suddenly the Dark Elf straightened her back. "Wait, is he your-"

"Of course not!" I blurted, "Yes, yes he is."

"Avery!"

"I can't help it!" I wailed, slapping my cheeks, letting my hands linger there. "He's soo-"

"Dead."

I glowered. "He will be."

"Not if you are-"

"I'm not." I lied.

"You better-"

"I won't."

"Avery-"

"I know! I know! He has a twin. I'm good to go." I made a feeble attempt to shut her up.

"I really hope you think your actions thoroughly before acting upon them Sister." She said, but I knew there was a hidden meaning behind those double-edged words.

Too bad she didn't give me this advice a few days ago.

"So what are your thoughts about adding a new addition to the family?" I questioned in desperate attempt to veer the subject somewhere else, anywhere else.

She pursued her lips. "I think you were right. She needs to bring one of us."

"Let's see if we can convince her." I mused, my stomach twisting into knots at the thought of something ever happening to her.

With that, we shifted our attention to the opening door. Babette poked her head out with an anxious grin on her face. "Dinner is ready."

"Alright, we'll be in soon." Gabriella told her, before slipping out of the pool.

I mirrored her actions, using the cloth to dry myself off. After slipping on the shrouded robes and shoes - I shook out my hair as if I were a dog.

Ruffling my sopping wet bangs, I sauntered back inside the Sanctuary. Gabriella was right behind me as we made our way to the dining hall.

Astrid and Arnbjorn sat on the either side of the side, Nazir and Festus were on one side, Veezara was on the side with two vacant seats with Babette squeezed in on a spare chair at the corner of the table where Astrid sat.

Gabriella sat next to the Argonian, after I rung out my hair I took the seat next to her.

Festus was boasting about how he burned his last victim's face off. Nazir just stared at him in sheer bewilderment as the old man told his tale.

"You sick of that hair in your eyes yet?" Babette questioned in a low voice, ignoring Festus. "I can't believe you let Gabriella cut your hair."

"I heard that you little twerp." Gabriella snapped, leaning over the table to scowl at the vampire. "I did a great job."

Babette released a laugh through her nose. "Yeah, but now they are growing and blocking her eyesight dear."

"My hair is fine." I deadpanned, clearly annoyed.

"So tell us about your stay in Whiterun." Astrid interjected, sliding her carrots to one side of her plate. "Are they treating you well?"

I nodded stiffly. "Yeah, one of them already wants me to join their little circle of dogs."

"Hey!" shouted Arnbjorn.

I couldn't fight back the smirk tugging at my lips. "Sorry, but you are a dog."

"No, I'm a sexy furry beast man." He defended.

Astrid snorted. "Sure you are."

"Says the woman who married me."

"OFF SUBJECT!" Astrid barked, her face turning red. "Avery, speak."

"I think you should join their little circle." Festus chimed in. "It'll make getting closer to your target easier."

Something felt like it was stuck in my throat causing me to choke.

"Werwolf." Yeah, that's the word I was choking on. "I don't want to be a werewolf."

"Do you have to be one?" Veezara inquired curiously.

I sucked in a breath. "I think so."

"So? Being one isn't that bad." Arnbjorn grumbled. "But if you don't want to be one, just tell that Harbinger thing."

"I haven't really spoken with him that much." I said with a sigh. "Only a few words have been shared between us. I can't go up to him saying oh, I want to join the Circle, but don't want to be the one thing that makes you a part of it."

"From what I've gathered Sister, he doesn't want to be a werewolf," explained Gabriella. "Unless those were just rumors."

"If he's looking for a cure, I know how to get rid of Lycanthropy." Babette added.

My eyes grew as I turned my gaze to her. "You do?"

"I've been on this planet for some time now dear. I know a lot." There was a hint of smugness in her tone. "If he's looking for a cure, just chop off some witch's heads and bring them to him."

"Do you know what witches?" I blinked, pressing my lips into a hard lined smile.

She tapped her chin with her index finger. "Hmm, Glenmoril I believe is what those ugly creatures are called."

My teeth flashed as I grin widely. I grabbed her head with both hands and with one big yank I moved her towards me to kiss her on her cheek. A big smack sounded as I did so.

"I KNEW I LOVED YOU FOR A REASON YOU THIRSTY SHE-DEVIL!"

Her face hardened. "Yuck!"

"Where do I find this place?" I hedged eagerly.

She took a bite of her chicken, chewing quickly, she placed a fist over her mouth, "It's a coven near Bilegulch Mine in the Southwest corner of Skyrim."

"Hold it." Astrid lightly slammed her hands on the table. "You are not going to hunt down a bunch of witches by yourself."

"I'll go with her." Babette offered. "I know where it is."

Astrid looked her up and down. "Babette..."

"Don't even..." Babette flashed her fangs. "I'm lethal."

"Fine, fine," Astrid exhaled sharply. "You two better be careful."

Nazir coughed loudly as if he were choking. "Wait, wait, wait, you are going to hunt down a bunch of witches for a cure that you don't even know this old man wants?"

My head cocked to the side as my upper lip rose.

"I agree with Nazir here," Festus nodded theatrically. "I mean, you damn well could get yourselves killed for this."

Veezara sniffed loudly. "How about you cut into the walls of the quarters and hide the heads there until you know?" He suggested. "I mean, if he does mention he wants a cure, it'll make you look really good if you already have the heads."

"Good point." Arnbjorn approved.

Astrid cleared her throat. "Nazir and Festus have a good point to."

"You're just a worry wart." Her husband huffed.

"Speaking of which Astrid," Gabriella interrupted the argument, "you should bring one of us with you if you recruit this new Nord."

Arbnjorn snickered. "Yeah, wife."

"I'll gladly join you." The Dark Elf offered.

"That will be great Gabriella." Astrid smiled. "You're good at hiding in the shadows."

"So it's settled," I said with a sigh of relief, "Babette and I will go slaughter some witches, and you two will recruit this wanna-be murderer."

Astrid shook her head, obviously trying to retain laughter.

* * *

><p>Babette and I sat in the enchanting area. I just watched her stir different ingredients together.<p>

I released a loud eager sigh.

She ignored it.

I repeated it, only louder.

Again, ignoring it.

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPH!" I belted as loudly as I could without opening my mouth aside from taking a deep breath.

"WHAT?!"

I rested my chin on my hand, leaning closer to her. "I want my hair darker."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I think when it grows out, I'll want a change." I shrugged.

"You with your appearence."

"Well if you grew you would understand."

Her face hardened as her lips pressed into a tight line. I immediately felt guilty. I knew that was a soft spot for her.

"I'm sorry Babette." I apologized. "That was uncalled for."

She shrugged one shoulder stiffly. "It's alright."

"If I make a dye that can change your hair," she murmured, sniffing, "you most likely won't be able to change it till all your hair has grown back. So make sure you actually want to dye it."

My lips curved upwards. "Thank you Babette. I love you."

"Love you to sister, even though you're a rip-roaring pain in the ass."

"I guess I'll just sleep here." I said through a yawn. "Companions won't miss me to much."

_When he comes to grab you, he might._

I shook my head violently to rid of the thought. No. He won't.

"Did I hear you'll be staying here tonight?" Astrid's voice came from the door frame. It had no door though. "You may want to tell the Companions your camping somewhere."

"I don't wanna."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll write the note then find a courier."

"Thank you pretty lady!" I beamed.

"That'll make hunting down the witches easier tomorrow." Babette said with approval. "Don't have to meet in between here and Whiterun."

"Yeah, and I don't have to turn right back around."

I pursued my lips, realizing I'd have to go a night without Vilkas. Why do I care? Why should I care?

I don't even have feelings for him. I just _want_ him.

"Actually," my tone immediately went down a octive, "how about we go tonight? Doesn't the sun hurt your skin?"

She looked up at me with curious eyes. "That never was one of your concerns before..."

"It is now." I said.

She let out a slow breath through her nostrils. "A-alright? We can go tonight?"

I then felt a tapping at the top of my head. "You're going tonight?"

I looked up to meet the big bug eyes I love. "Yes."

"I'm not tired at all," he hinted, a small smile tugging, "so I can come with you two."

"In other words, you two are probably going to get your asses handed to you so I will be your back-up?" I corrected bitterly.

"Yes."

"Alright lizard, you win." I gave in, throwing my hands up. "Get ready."

Babette chuckled softly. "We all should."

The vampire and I scooted out of the benches simultaneously. I really didn't have much to grab. I just had my satchel that still lied on the shelf in the entry area.

"Large sack," I whispered to myself as I snapped my fingers. "Very large sack."

_Ha, sounds dirty_.

I went into the dining hall to grab one of the potato sacks we had, after emptying them into a barrel I shuffled over to the main area.

Arnbjorn was sharpening his axe as usual. His eyes flickered up at me as a huge grin spread across his face. "Hey beef roast, come here a second."

"Not when you're using the grindstone."

He gave me an annoyed expression as he put the sharpening to a halt, standing up. "Better?"

I then ran up to him, jumping in his arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." He responded in a low voice, pulling away gently. "But I need to bring something to your attention."

"What is it?" I immediately felt my chest inflate.

"I smelt something on you, and it was from sparring with another Companion." He admitted in a gruff tone. "I know you slept with one of them."

My cheeks grew hot immediately. I could feel my heart pounding so much it almost hurt. "W-what?"

"I'm not going to tell Astrid, but it doesn't mean I won't come to Whiterun to kill somebody." His voice turned dark, vicious. "I mean it Avery. He better not touch you again."

"Okay _dad_."

He snorted roughly. "You may not view me as one, but I sure as hell view you as a daughter."

I then met my eyes with his. Sadness overwhelmed me with the fact that this was the first time I ever saw pain on his facial features.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He placed his calloused hand on my cheek. "It's okay tidbit. I know you care about me. We're all good."

I forced a small smile. "Good. I would never want to hurt you pup."

"_Pup_," he snorted loudly, "Funny."

"You ready Avery?" Babette called from the stairs.

I averted my gaze from the wolf over to her. "Yeah, just need to grab my satchel."

"What about putting your armor on?" Veezara questioned, placing his chin on Babette's head.

I glanced down at the robes. "Oh...yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The night was chilly. The breeze hit my face, causing me to shiver. I leaned in closer to the fire as my teeth continued to chatter.

We decided to set up camp then enter the cave in the daytime. Veezara also was hungry. After killing a couple of deer he came back to the camp to cook.

"Should have brought Nazir," Babette said in a whiny tone.

The Argonian hissed. "You cook then."

"No. My body isn't built for that."

I snorted.

"So you told me you were able to take down your target fairly well Avery." Veezara changed the subject. "How come you haven't taken him out yet?"

Babette blew a raspberry. "Probably because the Nord let her win."

"Hey!" I seethed

Babette shrugged. "I mean come on Avery," she shook her head, staring down at the fire. "He is a remotely huge trained warrior. You're still a child. You may know how to kill people quickly, but have you ever been in a situation where you really needed to defend yourself?"

I blinked in utter disbelief. What the hell is she trying to claim? That I'm weak? That I'm unskilled?

"You are good with one-handed weapons," she complimented in a rush as she saw the emotions play on my face. "But you get by like I do. You look so sweet and innocent. The human mind can only react so quickly."

Images of Vilkas overpowering me began racing in my mind. He is stronger than I am. He did let me win, otherwise I wouldn't have ever been in his bedroom.

The stupid she-devil had a point.

Veezara barked out a laugh as he stirred. "You just need to train Avery. If you want to reach the high ranks of the Companions you need to make yourself a warrior."

"Easy for you to stay." I grumbled.

"It's not that hard." He rolled his eyes, clicking the wooden ladle on the pot. "We have trained you to be stealthy when you attack. Now, you just need to attack out in the open."

"So go into a town and just stab someone out in the open?" I rebuffed smugly.

His head dropped. "You're impossible."

"Avery, you can do it." encourage Babette, "You're only sixteen. You still have a lot of growing to do."

I patted her head. "Yeah, sure."

"Especially in the maturity department." She muttered under her breath.

I shoved her lightly. "Rude."

"I think it's about ready." Veezara announced. "Let's hope it's edible."

* * *

><p>The three of us stood in front of the cave. We shot quick glances at one another, wondering who would take the first step towards the entrance.<p>

A lump began forming in my throat. After the conversation last night - this whole thing was making me uneasy.

"I'll go in first." Veezara offered. "I came here to protect you two, so that would make sense."

"No." I said through gritted teeth. "This is my contract. I'll do it."

He held his arm out in front of me. "Avery. It's too dangerous."

"I'm tired of hearing that!" I huffed. "I'm a fucking assassin! I have murdered people for six years! Are you saying that's not dangerous?"

"You haven't been trained to handle this." He stated firmly. "Stay close behind me."

I opened my mouth to respond but he already was entering the cave. Babette exhaled sharply before kneeling down.

"Coming?" She questioned.

I knelt down, placing my arm out so she was behind me.

As soon as we entered the musty cave, it felt as though I was being suffocated. A hand shot over my mouth as I began coughing.

"Stop it!" Babette whispered loudly. "Do you want to attract those witches attention?"

Veezara didn't bother to turn around as we approached the open area. One witch was pacing back and forth in the center alongside a Frostbite Spider.

"Ugly people like ugly company." I mumbled, then began blinking repeatedly. "Is that even human?"

"It's a special type of Hargraven." Babette responded in a hushed tone. "Now stop talking."

Veezara brought out his bow, then began shifting around frantically.

"Where are my arrows?" He breathed, reaching his arms out. "Did I forget them?!"

The Frostbite Spider seemed to have heard him as it headed towards us. The Argonian unsheathed his iron sword, bolting at the critter.

My eyes grew wide as the witch began casting firebolts at him. "Veezara! Move!" I yelled in a high-pitched squeal.

Yanking out my ebony swords, I stormed over to the witch. Her claws immediately swung around, scraping me across the right side of my face. I dropped one sword to hold my hand to my face.

Wiping the blood that was slowly dripping down - I leaned down to pick my sword back up. The witch's attention was still on me. I glanced over to see the spider was taken care of.

I'd rather face this ugly creature than a spider any day.

She began casting firebolts over and over again. I groaned in pain, trying not to fall over.

When I was finally able to dodge one - I lunged at her. It's claws scrapped my stomach, tearing my armor. I stomped on her right arm with my bended leg, holding it down as I began stabbing it as many times I could.

When I heard a loud hissing breath then nothing. I fell over to the side of it with relief.

"One down." Veezara noted. "Four to go."

I glared up at him. "Thanks for the help guys."

"Why help when we can prove our point last night?" He teased, holding out his hand. "Come on."

We crept through a long tunnel until we finally spotted another. I continued to stare at the ugly Hargraven in disgust.

"EEEEEE!" I heard a Skeever squeak, then noticed it was lunging at my face.

I jumped back as Veezara put his sword through the rat's body. I gave him a thankful nod as I went back into stance.

"What should we do?" Babette questioned.

Veezara popped his neck. "Improphize."

I reached my arm out in attempt to grab him as he sprinted over the Glenmoril Witch. A loud gasp escaped my lips as I saw him fall back as three firebolts pelted him in the chest.

"Veezara!" I wailed, jumping up to run over to him.

Babette grabbed a hold of my leg. "Don't let the witch know we are here."

"He's dying!" I whispered when I desperately wanted to scream.

"He'll be fine." She pointed, "Look he's getting up."

I then began crawling through the tunnel, praying to Sithis I could find at least one arrow. Maybe someone dropped one?

A loud piercing scream echoed throughout the coven. I whirled around in utter terror.

"Veezara!" Babette screamed. "NO!" She then bolted over to our fellow family member.

I stood up to follow her. I stopped in mid-step as I saw the witch's claws pierce through his stomach.

My jaw dropped, and I no longer knew how to move.

Babette knelt down by him for a quick second, then looked up at the witch. "YOU BITCH!" She suddenly lept onto to the witch, wheedling herself over her shoulder.

I've never seen Babette fight before.

The witch hissed as Babette stuck her fangs into her neck. Her little arm rose a dagger in the air before quickly sticking it into the witch's neck.

Suddenly being able to feel my legs again, I ran over to the scene unfolding before me. "Watch out Babette!" I hollered, before sticking my ebony sword into the witch's stomach.

"How does it feel bitch?" I growled, watching the life disappear from its face.

I caught Babette as the witch fell. We hastened over to Veezara, who still remained still.

I lifted his head to prop it on my leg. "Veezara..." I whispered pleadingly. "Wake up."

Babette dug in her pockets, revealing a red bottle. She used her teeth to pop it open as she forced his mouth open, pouring it in.

"Come on you stupid lizard!" I screamed, fighting the tears that wanted to fall. "Blink!"

Babette slumped her shoulders, sighing loudly. "He's gone..."

"No!"

"Avery," she placed her little hand on my arm that was over his chest, "yes."

I covered my face as tears began escaping. This was my fault. All my fault. If I followed him...if I didn't freeze... he would still be alive.

"We still have three heads to get, after we can take bury his body." Babette somehow was able to maintain composure. I couldn't help but stare at her. How was she able to be so calm? Anger was boiling inside me. Mainly anger at myself for letting this happen.

"Avery, put him down." She urged, "we have to finish this."

I sniffed loudly as I glanced up then back down to him. I closed his eyes with my hand, placing my lips to his forehead for a prolonged moment.

"I love you Brother." I murmured through sobs. "Sithis, please take care of him."

Babette grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ten Months Later<span>**

I wiggled in the corner of Heimskr's bedroom. He was taking forever to fall asleep.

Dropping to my knees, I crawled to the door frame to see what he was doing. He was sitting obviously at the wooden table eating a piece of bread. I dropped my head. At least he wasn't speaking.

Becoming impatient I crept up behind him, twisting the Blade of Woe in my right hand. A white cloth with poison on it in the other.

His smacking was getting on my last nerve. No wonder he's single.

After he placed the last bit of bread on the wooden plate to reach for his tankard - I took that as my small window of opportunity.

I swung my left hand first to cover his mouth and nose with the poisoned cloth. _Breathe it in buddy_. _Breathe it in_. Right after I succeeded - I swung the Blade of Woe into his chest. Blood began squirting as he muffled screams grew louder.

Laughter started racking through my body as I released him. I stood up to peer at his shaking frame - blood was going everywhere. I slipped off a pair of his gloves I stole, dropping the cloth next to his now lifeless body.

I patted his forehead lightly, "Guess Talos was annoyed with you to." After saying my final words, I glanced down to find blood all over my clothes.

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling my eyes. I swept over the blood sprinkler that was dying down as I made my way over to his dresser.

The only thing in it was a brown tunic and trousers. Great.

I slipped out of my bloody clothes to put on the clean ones. After stuffing them in my satchel - I shuffled over to the front door. It was about one in the morning. Hopefully no guards are in this area.

I poked my head out then immediately back in as I saw some woman named Ysolda walking.

After contemplating luring her in here to kill her to - I poked my head out again.

Damn it, she's gone.

Sighing in disappointment I slid myself out of Heimskr's house. To my surprise Ysolda wasn't the only one trotting about.

_Weird_.

I swept through town making my way to Jorrvaskr. Ever since the incident... I haven't been back to the Sanctuary. I've been too ashamed. I hid the heads in Kodlak's quarters as suggested, but I just want to the burn them.

There are so many things that could have prevented Veezara's death. The more I thought about it - the more people died.

Murder investigations have gone on ever since I've started this spree. Babette had one thing right - they would never think to look for a little girl.

I made my way to the living quarters. After grabbing a pair of brown trousers and a white shirt, I headed for the stone tub.

The water in the tub was cold. Tilma probably hasn't changed it in a while. Oh well.

I dunked my head, grabbing the soap off the edge. I began scrubbing like mad. The water turned red as I continued to clean myself off.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me, yanking me up. If I hadn't been so used to this - normally I would try to scream.

Vilkas closed the door with his foot as he shoved me full force against the wall. He was shirtless as always when he grabbed me. I began digging my nails across his back.

After he started getting fed up with the fact I was fighting back, he scooped me over his shoulders, then slammed me into the hard ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He questioned roughly.

I lifted myself up with shaky arms. "Nothing."

"Fight back!"

"No."

He slowly approached me, gaping at me for a long moment. Suddenly he kicked me in the ribcage before storming out of the room.

I sucked in a breath before forcing myself up. After getting dressed - I stormed over to his room.

Kicking, the door opened, I grabbed a book of his desk then threw it at his head.

"Hit me again."

He growled as he leapt up from his bed.

All he did was slam me against the wall again - then back-handed me.

"Leave me be." He demanded in a dark voice. "You stupid whore."

I locked my teeth together.

He shoved me through the door frame. "Did you not hear me? OUT!"

The door slammed in my face as I just stood there frozen. I was still unsure what just came over me. But I wanted his attention. I didn't even care if it was in a violent way. I just wanted him to pay attention to me.

I twisted the doorknob, pushing it open.

He was sitting on his bed with one leg bent. "Are you really that stupid?"

I nodded.

He rolled his eyes, standing up once again. My gaze met his chest then traced up to his face.

"I'm not going to say it again," he warned with a threatening edge to his tone, "get out, or you won't see the dawn."

"Or you won't." I mumbled under my breath.

He swiveled his head around. "What did you just say?"

"Fucker." I muttered as I left.

As soon as I heard the door slam again I leaned against the wall, releasing a loud sigh. I began wiping at my eyes as water began filming them. Why am I such a baby?

_You're just a child Avery._ Those words echoed through the deep corners of my mind.

I dropped to the floor, bringing my knees to my chest. And as any pathetic little girl does, began bawling in front of the door of the man who abuses her.

* * *

><p>I got down in the lunge position, rapidly switching my legs back and forth. I kept a great sword in front of me for inspiration. One of these days I will wield it better than any of these mutts.<p>

If I wanted to properly wield it - I figured I'd need to work out my bottom half as well. Although the balance problem would be amusing.

After I finished that exercise - I tucked in the sleeves of my light grey shirt into my shoulder. I bent down to grab the hand bandages before trudging to the dummies.

I then began punching it like crazy. I used this to release my anger during the daytime. My hands were hideous from all the cuts and bruising. They were also swollen.

"Avery," I heard Njada call. "Your family is here to visit you."

I froze in mid-punch, slowly turning my head to face her. "My what?"

"Your family."

"Come again?"

" !" She boomed.

I punched the dummy one more time before turning around to head inside. My muscles were aching from all the training, but at least that meant I was getting somewhere.

Njada held the door open for me as I stepped inside. A loud gasp escaped when I saw the people before me.

Astrid was wearing regular clothes. I've never seen her in anything but the shrouded armor. Her hair was completely down, not braided on the sides. Arnbjorn's white hair slicked back, his beard combed. He wore fine clothes, and was actually in shoes.

SHOES!

I trailed down Astrid's arms, her hands were on Babette's shoulders. A chuckle escaped when I saw her hair braided in pig tails. She wore a green dress.

Shaking my head, I rushed over to them.

"You guys!" My voice cracked as I spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"It's your birthday." Babette notified me. "Don't you remember?"

Astrid glanced up at the circling Companions, "Yeah, you're twenty now."

Arnbjorn snorted quietly. "Yeah, happy birthday beef roast."

"Your sister was just dying to see what kind of life you lived now." Astrid explained, but it looked as though she was going to kill the façade by laughing. "As well as us."

"That's great." I rubbed a hand over the left side of my face. "Well this is it."

Aela was suddenly beside me. "I'm Aela, your Avery's parents?"

They nodded.

"And I'm her sister!" Babette chirped. I bet acting this way was irritating her.

"So nice to meet you." She smiled, then looked to the left.

I jumped back slightly when I noticed Vilkas standing there.

"Vilkas, why don't you give them a tour?" Aela suggested.

"Aye," he agreed, clearly unwilling. "Follow me."

Astrid kissed me on the cheek before tracing her lips to my ear. "Is that him?"

I nodded slowly. I couldn't lie to her.

"I want to stay with Avery." Babette stated.

"I'm just going to go back to training." I told her.

She shrugged. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Plus watching you train will be the most entertainment I've had in months."

"I'll go out with you two." Aela chided.

I grimaced.

"Yes! I'd love to meet Avery's new friends." Babette shot me a wink. "So, what made you join the Companions?"

I tuned them out as I exited the building. I couldn't afford distractions now. As much as I love seeing them - seeing them just makes my stomach twist into unforgiving knots.

As soon as I began doing sit-ups, I saw Babette shoot me a pleading look. But it wasn't one to get Aela to stop talking to her.

She was also mouthing something.

My forehead creased as I continued. What is she trying to say? Do we need to go somewhere alone?

Fuck, I'm clueless.

"Yeah, no one has any clues as to whom the suspect is." I suddenly heard Aela say, "these killings have been brutal."

I puffed out my cheeks as I began twisting my torso as I sat up, then back down. That explains Babette's apprehension.

They know it's me. They came here to make me seem even more innocent.

Clever, clever assassins.

I heard the door open, revealing Astrid, Arnbjorn, Vilkas... and _Kodlak_?

"This is where the whelps train." Vilkas said in now a lighter tone. Guessing because the Harbinger was now present.

"Interesting." Astrid's seductive voice spoke.

I saw Kodlak shiver as he made his way over to me. Soon he was towering over my body.

"Girl, you have a nice family." He nodded with approval. "You luckier than most."

Ha, they kill people for a living you impeccable dumbass. "Yeah, I am."

"I've meant to bring something to your attention." He held his hand out.

I huffed softly before grabbing it. Once he helped me up, I began dusting myself off. "What is it?"

"Skjor tells me you don't want to be a part of the Circle." He explained. "He notified your parents, and they are thrilled with the idea."

I shot a scowl in their direction. "I don't want to be a werewolf." I said in a low voice.

"We'll make an exception." He declared. "I've wanted someone without the blood to join the Circle anyways."

My upper lip rose. I couldn't reject that offer now.

"I'm no warrior."

"I've seen you working day in and day out to become one." He explained. "And that my girl, is enough."

"Fine." I gave in.

He scratched his beard. "But, if you could do me a small favor..."

"Fucking seriously?" I groaned. "What?"

His face hardened. "Using language like that won't earn the respect of anyone. You should try to work on that." He griped, then shook his head. "There's an odd smell in my room. Could you try to find out what it is?"

A laugh quickly escaped my lips, I clapped my hand over my mouth.

He looked at me skeptically. "I'd really appreciate it."

I already know what it is. "Okay."

"I'll let you get back to your family." He dismissed. "We'll have a celebration tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Your birthday and promotion." He winked playfully.

My fellow family members rushed over to me.

Astrid shook her head. "I don't know how you've pulled off this killing spree, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but slow down."

"What's going on with you tidbit?" asked Arnbjorn.

Babette huffed. "It's Veezara's death."

"Is that why?" Astrid questioned, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded slowly.

"Is that why you've been killing yourself as that drunk claimed?"

"Sort of."

"You don't blame yourself for what happened do you?" She inquired with pleading eyes. "Please tell me you do not believe that."

"If I just..."

She embraced me. "It wasn't your fault. You're just a child."

I immediately shoved her. "I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"Avery..." Arnbjorn growled. "Don't treat your Matron like that."

"Sorry," I murmured, looking down at my shrouded shoes. "I just, I can't-"

Astrid the took notice of the bruising from Vilkas. "What? What the hell?"

Shit, I forgot to heal myself. "It's nothing. I fell on the steps."

"Face first?"

I pointed with both index fingers at my chest. "Have you _met_ me?"

She clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "If one of thes fu-"

"Astrid, she's clumsy. I doubt any of these warriors would beat her." Her husband interjected, folding his arms. "They seem honorable."

Astrid inhaled deeply through her nose. "Gabriella is waiting for you at the inn. We figured we couldn't explain a Dark Elf being a part of the family."

"BYE!" I shouted before sprinting to the Bannered Mare.

* * *

><p>"You've missed a lot in the past several months." Gabriella notified me, placing her lips to the tankard.<p>

I cleared my throat. "Like what?"

"Getting to know our new recruit."

"Do you like him?"

She swallowed the ale, then shrugged. "Eh, he's an interesting fellow."

"What's his name?"

"Damon." Her face puckered up as if she just tasted something foul. "He is a rather beautiful creature I must say."

I nodded intently.

"If you have come to visit home once in a while you would have met him by now." She cocked her dark brow at me. "He's two years older than you."

"Fascinating." I mused.

"The Night Mother will be arriving in about a month or two." She told me, her voice shaky. "I'm rather hesitant about that."

"Why?"

"Astrid as been our Matron for so long. The Night Mother's arrival may..." She paused for a moment, searching for the right word. "Interrupt that."

"We would never abandon Astrid."

She shrugged. "I don't know," she breathed, "The Old Ways may bring us back to the top again." She then scanned her eyes over me. "Or with your little killing spree."

"I've only killed like..." I trailed off, counting on my fingers.

"Fifteen," she deadpanned, "you've killed fifteen people in ten months."

"All in Whiterun Hold almost." I responded smugly. "I killed one man who abuses his daughters in Rorikstead. I figured I'd be doing them a favor."

"You killed the oldest daughter to."

"Oh, right."

She smacked her forehead. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have no idea."

The door creaked opened - Gabriella and I both turned around. I shuddered when I saw Vilkas and Farkas come into the inn.

"Shit." I whispered to myself.

Gabriella shot her head around. "Which one is it?"

"The short-haired one." I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey Companions!" She called out. "Come over here!"

Farkas turned his head to see Gabriella waving them over. He nudged his brother with his arm, nodding his head in our direction.

Of course Vilkas shook his head.

I then saw Farkas whispered something in his ear as they got handed two bottles of mead.

Vilkas's shoulders slumped - obviously giving into whatever his brother just said.

Gabriella grabbed two extra chairs. Vilkas hastily made his way over to the chair that wasn't next to me. Farkas glowered, taking a seat next to me.

I'm guessing he finds my friend here attractive.

"What brings you two out tonight?" Gabriella questioned, looking at Farkas then back at Vilkas.

"Wanted to go out and do something." Farkas shrugged stiffly. "How do you know..." He then pointed at me.

Gabriella and I shot each other hesitant looks.

"We met out in the wilderness. Three bears came after me," I hastily made up a lie, "and Gabriella here, saved me."

"Yeah, that's how..." She shot me a 'what the hell was that' expression.

"So, I bet a pretty woman like you is already spoken for?" Farkas asked Gabriella.

Damn, he works fast.

"Nope, I am not." She popped her lips, then looked back over at Vilkas. "What about you two?"

I rose both eyebrows as I glowered at her.

"I'm not, and my brother here," he clapped both hands on Vilkas's shoulders, "got out of a brutal relationship a year ago."

"Oh?" Gabriella was now intrigued. "How brutal?"

"He-"

"It's none of their business brother." Vilkas objected through clenched teeth.

Farkas shoved his brother's hand that grasped the bottle to his mouth. "Just shut up and drink."

I suddenly caught my gaze with Vilkas's as he swigged his mead. His expression was unreadable. It made me wince.

"He met this gorgeous Nord woman in Riften, and they began dating." Farkas began explaining. "Then he found out she is a part of the Thieves Guild."

"Oh..." Gabriella and I chorused. My eyes rested on Vilkas. He just stared straight forward. His lips were pressed in a hard line.

"She was quite the con-artist too. Ripped people off of their last septim, cheated on him with several different members of the guild." Farkas was clearly way to involved with this story. "Then when Vilkas broke up with her and came back to Whiterun..."

She performed the Black Sacrement...Hence my being here.

He cleared his throat. "She kept saying at the Bee and Barb she wanted him dead. Then rumors started flooding that she performed some ritual to contact the Dark Brotherhood."

Gabriella and I both opened our mouths then closed them. Correcting him would be a bad idea.

Suddenly my head began shaking vigorously. My mind dizzy from the alcohol.

I slammed my fists on the table. "So she never performed it?!"

Farkas leaned back, clearly my outburst surprised him. "No..."

Gabriella gasped.

I rubbed a hand down my face, dragging my lips along with it. "I can't believe this."

"Believe what?" Vilkas suddenly spoke up.

I jumped back in my seat. He's never spoken to me in a casual manner before.

"N-nothing," I stammered, shooting Gabriella a pleading look.

"She's had a lot to drink."

I sighed with relief.

"Sure she has." Vilkas grumbled.

Gabriella immediately stood up. "I need to speak with my drunken friend here for a second."

She then yanked me out of the chair, out of the Bannered Mare, towards the farthest corner in town.

"What the hell!" She shouted, slamming her hands against the wall. "What the hell!"

"I should be the one saying that." I don't know why I was so calm. I don't know why I was partially relieved.

I don't know if it was the fear, or something else.

She began pacing back and forth. "Do we tell Astrid?"

My head was saying yes, but my gut was saying no. I had no idea of what to actually voice.

I swallowed hard in hesitation. "No."

"What?"

"I'm not ready to leave yet." I told her.

Her head shifted sideways. "It's because you-"

"I don't love him."

"Then why?"

"I don't want to be away from him."

"He beats you Avery!" She wailed, shaking my shoulders roughly. "Why would you want to stay?! Do you like being miserable?! Do you like the constant physically fighting?!"

"I-I don't know."

"By Sithis, what has happened to you?" She took a step back. "You aren't the girl I once knew."

"Yes I am."

She shook her head, a single tear fell from her face. "No, because the girl I knew, wouldn't put up with that."

"Gabriella..."

Her back was turned to me, but she turned her head just slightly. "I won't tell Astrid, but if things get worse...I will be stepping in."

"Don't leave..." I pleaded.

She ignored my cry as she swept over the grass, casting an invisibility spell over her.

I leaned against the brick wall, slowly falling to the ground.

Was she right?

Or am I just a child, finally growing up?

Fuck. I need to stab somebody.


End file.
